Forgotten
by kawaii-channi
Summary: Ymir and Christa move into a new house, then everything goes wrong. (Yumikuri Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Christa was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. It had been raining all day and Ymir and Christa were going out to eat, since they just moved into their new home and all of their cooking supplies were in boxes the movers were still bringing over. Ymir was driving, the wind-shield whispers were on and the rain was beating down hard on the glass.

Ymir took a glance over at Christa, who was still staring outside the window, then looking back at the road. "Where do you want to eat at?" Ymir asked as she kept driving.

Christa looked over. "Whatever is fine with you, I feel in the mood for anything cause I am so hungry from packing everything up and helping out put everything in the moving truck." She said while sighing once more.

"Why don't we go eat some pizza? Doesn't that sound good to you?" Ymir asked while keeping her eyes on the road, looking for the exit.

Christa shrugged, unsure if she was really in the mood for it. "What about..." She said thinking. "Japanese food?" She said then looking at Ymir again smiling. "I know it's a little bit expensive because we just moved into our new home, but you know how I am when I am hungry."

Ymir nodded. "Then we are having Japanese food." She said giggling and smiling back at Christa. She saw the exit where all the restaurants were in; Ymir took the turn and then slowed down the car, coming to a stop at a red light where they entered the city. Ymir then looked both ways, unsure which way was the Japanese restaurant. "Um Christa, do you have any idea where it is?" Ymir asked still waiting for the light to turn green.

"I think you take a right." Christa said taking a guess. "We rarely come this way to go out to eat so I guess just turn right."

"Where is the place at? I can barely see through the rain pouring down." Ymir said frustratingly.

Christa leaned forward in her seat and then saw a blur of black getting bigger and bigger through the wind-shield, then realizing, they were on the wrong side of the road. "Y-Ymir! Watch out!" She said while grabbing the wheel trying to turn it back, but it was already too late.

The car's collided, crashing and a fast rate to where both the cars scraps were flying everywhere in every direction. The right side of their car got hit while the other car's front was gone. Ymir and Christa's car was then sitting on the side of the road. Ymir woke up from blacking out for about a few minutes, to see that they were on the side of the road all the sudden.

Ymir moved and her shoulder was covered in her own blood, then realizing her shoulder had a piece of glass in it. Ymir slowly got her other arm up and pulled it out, wincing in pain. She quickly looked over at Christa, to see her face was covered in her own blonde hair. She leaned forward to check on Christa, her legs were jammed between her own seat and front of the car. Ymir grabbed a hold of her and tried to pull her out, she wouldn't budge. Ymir then exited the car and went to the other side. She opened the door to the passenger side and bent down to push the seat back a little, it when as far back as it could and then jammed. Ymir growled in frustration and grabbed Christa by the sides and pulled her out, her knee caps were all bloody and scraped. Ymir started walking away from the car and then ended up a few minutes later at a hospital. She entered and then nurses and assistants quickly helped both of them to wheel chairs. Ymir then passed out, losing blood from her right arm.

She woke up, her eyes were blurry at first and then looked around, seeing she was in a hospital room in a bed. Ymir looked over to see her shoulder was patched up and she had patches wrapped around her head. Ymir sat up, putting a hand on her forehead. Looking over once more to check out the room, she saw Christa, still passed out on a bed next to hers. Ymir's eyes widened quickly and she shot out of the bed to check on her to see if she was alright.

"C-Christa!" Ymir shouted and then shaked by the shoulders. "Christa! Wake up! Speak to me!" She said shouting still, and then a nurse came in the room.

"Stop! You'll open up her stitches again!" She said running over to Ymir and grabbing her. "You need to go lay down again and rest, we will take care of her, she is in a deep coma right now and she hasn't woke up for a few days."

Ymir had tears going down her face by the time she said that. "D-Days!" Ymir said shouting still at the nurse. "I've been out for days and she hasn't waked up a single time!" Ymir fell back on her bed and then started to cry even more.

—-

It had been a week, Ymir had laid in her bed right next to hers, staring at Christa for a while. She then got out of her bed and then walked over to sit in the chair in the middle of them. She kept looking at her, then cupped her own hand in hers. "I am sorry Christa— I wasn't paying attention... it's all my fault we're in this mess." She said looked down at her lap, tears falling into it. She felt slight movement come from her hand, and the slowly looked up. Christa's eyes were open and she was blinking them. Ymir looked at her blue eyes; they lost their brightness in them to where they were plain blue.

Christa looked over to see that their hands where holding each other's, then she pulled away. "W-What are you doing?" she asked looking over at Ymir.

"You're awake.. You're finally awake.." Ymir said while more tears were coming down her face.

"Who are you?" Christa asked as she looked at Ymir with squinting eyes and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

—

Ymir sat on the chair, astonished and shocked at the same time, the tears stopped. "Y-You don't know who I am..? I am Ymir, your fiancée." She said with hope in her voice that she would remember.

Christa stared at Ymir for a minute, then finally replied. "Fiancee..? I don't even know who you are and you're saying I your fiancee?" She said with no clue who she was talking to, her voice trailed off as she said that with thought.

"How could you say that after we've been through? You really don't remember anything-" Ymir cut herself off and then realized, Christa had lost her memories of them together. Ymir then laid back on her chair in deep thought, thinking what to do, she put her hand to her face and began to cry once more.

A nurse walked in, noticing that Ymir was sitting in the chair right next to Christa's bed, and then also noticed that she was awake. "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness, we thought you'd stay in a coma for about a month or so by the looks of your head injuries." She said while walking towards her bed. "Lay back so I can take off your bandages-" the nurse's hand stopped while it was leading into the direction of Christa's head, by Ymir's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch her." Ymir said in anger and frustration and pushed the nurse's hand back. "Just- don't touch her." She said once more to the nurse, looking up at her with serious and narrow eyes.

The nurse stared down at Ymir and then backed away, then leaving the room. A few minutes later a doctor walked in. The doctor walked up to Christa's bed on the other side so he wouldn't be near Ymir after what he heard what happened.

"So how are you, Christa? Are you dizzy at all?" He asked her while she stared at nothing but thin air.

Christa then realized he was talking to her and then slowly turned her head towards him. "O-Oh.. I am fine, my head hurts right here.." Christa said while touching the right side of her head with her palm. "Why am I here? What happened? Why is someone I don't know in my room with me? Who took me here? What caused me all of this pain!?" Christa said shouting then wincing at her head injuries, touching her right side of her head again.

The last question Christa asked had stricken Ymir. What really caused her all of this pain? Of course, Ymir already knew the answer to that instantly. "I caused you all of this pain, me entering your life cause you pain, and the reason why you ended up here." She said looked down at her own lap with a voice that sounded horse from crying. "I did this to you."

—-

A few hours later they left the hospital, Ymir pushing Christa in a wheel chair. Ymir stopped the wheel chair on the side walk, waiting for the cab she called to get there. "So, what do you remember?" She asked looking down at Christa.

"I remember me being in a car… and pain." Christa said and looked down at her lap, entwining her fingers with her own. "What happened?" Christa asked.

Ymir kept looking out for the cab, then looking down at Christa again. "I fucked up." She said smiling down at Christa.

"Y-You can't just give me that for a answer! Give me details!" Christa said wincing again, forgetting not to shout.

Ymir giggled at Christa's frustration, now Christa knew how she felt. "I couldn't see, it was so blurry, then everything turned to hell. I woke up to you sitting next to me covered in your own blood. Don't think you were the only one in pain." She said annoyingly.

The cab then pulled up and Ymir started rolling Christa's wheel chair and helping Christa into the back seat, and taking the wheel chair and putting in the the trunk. She opened the door on the other side and sat next to Christa. Ymir told the cab driver to take them to their new home they bought a week ago, the movers probably already put all the boxed and things in the living room.

Christa sat there confused. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" She asked Ymir.

Ymir smiled once more at Christa. "We are going home for the first time." Ymir paused. "To our new home."


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir and Christa exited the cab, putting their new apartment into their view. Christa's eyes glued to their apartment's view, not letting it escape. She didn't remember anything about moving or getting a new apartment; including with Ymir sharing it. Christa was sitting in her wheel chair, lying in the hospital bed for a week must have effected how she walked and they didn't want her to hurt herself. Christa then grabbed the wheels to the wheel chair to push herself to the house, suddenly feeling a force pushing it on its own. Christa looked up to see the brunette was pushing it.

"You don't have to push me, I can push myself." Christa said harshly, not liking the face of Ymir pushing her wheel chair as if Christa couldn't do anything for herself on her own.

"Yeesh, you don't have to be so harsh _goddess_." Ymir said scolding Christa with her attitude.

Ymir and Christa entered the apartment; boxes still were lying all over the house as they left it. Ymir sighed at the sight, realizing she had to unpack all of the boxes by herself because the doctor didn't want Christa working at all for about a week or two. She mumbled to herself as she led Christa to their room they were going to share even though it was a two bedroom apartment.

"This is our room; you will be sleeping in here." Ymir said looking down at the top of Christa's head as she sat on the wheel chair. Christa looked around the room; seeing it was already unpacked and ready to sleep in.

"I will be sleeping in the same bed as you?" She asked looking over to the bed and up at Ymir with a confused face.

"Where else would you sleep? We have no other bed or mattress. If you don't like it you just have to deal with it goddess."

"Stop calling me that, it's annoying." Christa hissed back up at Ymir, seeing Ymir grin down back at her.

"Seems like I've angered blonde, I am just going to leave you be as I go unpack the rest of the boxes." The brunette said to Christa, letting go of the wheel chair and leaving the room with the grin still attached to her face.

Christa rolled her eyes, noticing she was now alone in the master bedroom where she had to sleep with the unusual brunette.

Ymir was unpacking in the living room, sitting on the couch that the movers had brought in. Ymir's fingers brushed against books that were in a box, taking them out on by one. She couldn't help but notice that one of those books was a photo album. Her face lit up with curiosity as she pulled it out of the box and brushed the dust from the other books off. Opening the photo album, Ymir realized it was Christa's; Christa had wanted to take photos more often while they were together. As she flipped through the pages of the photo album, drops of tears came down her face without her noticing. She closed the photo album, hugging it and crunching up into a ball on the couch, beginning to sob to herself silently.

Christa was sitting in the other room where they had to sleep together, she didn't like the fact she was going to be sleeping in the same bed with someone she barely knew—at least to her. Christa got up from the bed and began to walk, stumbling to the ground as she tried. The blond groaned as she was on ground, too lazy to get up. Christa laid there silently, listening to the silence in the house. The silence was broken by what it sounded like crying and whimpering. Christa then raised one of her arms and grabbed the handle of the wheel chair, bringing her up and sitting on it. She wheeled herself into the living room, seeing a sight she had never seen before and thought would never see—the brunette crying her eyes out.

"Um.. Ymir..?" She said with a soft voice that sounded so confused, as if she was curious she was even talking to Ymir.

Ymir noticed a voice come from the other side of the room, knowing that they knew she was sobbing into her lap on the couch.

Ymir was sad and frustrated, she wanted her real fiancée back, but she knew she couldn't have her back—instead she had a shitty brat as a replacement. Ymir gripped the photo album as she was grasping it in her hold. She looked up to see the blond was across the room staring at her.

"What. What do you possibly want?" Ymir asked with a mean tone over to Christa; bothered by her presence.

Christa tensed, that tone sent a chill up her spine. "I just wanted to see if you were alright—"

"No—I am not alright. I can never be alright again. I just want the real Christa back. I don't want some girl that doesn't even know who I am and I am _living_ with them." Ymir said interrupting the blond.

Christa looked back, clenching her hands into fists. Thunder then came from outside with a white light following it; making Christa jump, losing the tense she had.

"Just leave, if you don't want to be here I am not going to force you, it's not like I want you here anyways." Ymir said standing up from the couch with the photo album in on hand; it was covered with salty tears on the cover; having a picture of Ymir and Christa on the front with them kissing in a park nearby. Ymir clenched the photo album noticing.

"I have nowhere to go, at least I don't think I do.." Christa said with a quiet voice, mumbling those last words to herself.

Ymir's teeth grunted against each other, sadness turning into anger. "If you won't I will." Ymir said throwing the photo album on the floor and storming out of the house. Ymir realized it was pouring down rain—she didn't care.

Ymir stopped at the door step, looking back at the blond as she stared back at her.

"You will_ never _be the girl I once knew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters so far! I have school work piling up on me so the chapters are going to be short for a while… if you want long chapters of my writing please go to my profile and look at my other fanfics, they are longer and more time consuming than this one. Enjoy!**

_She stood in the rain, aware of what she had done and caused. It was all her fault she was in this mess anyways; why blame Christa for it? _

The rain was pouring down on Ymir's scalp and she walked in it, annoyed on her shivering and her wet clothes; regretting on not bringing an umbrella—but she was already pissed off at Christa and herself. She stopped in the rain, listening to the drops hit the ground as she stood to hear it all.

"Why am I such a fool… why am I blaming everything on her? I should be blaming_ myself _for all of this bullshit!" Ymir said tormenting herself and raising her voice.

Footsteps came from behind her and then they came to a complete silent stop, to only hear the silent yet loud rain drops smack the concrete. Ymir swung herself around to see only a figure that was shorter than her by a mile—of course it being only Christa.

"Aren't you cold?" Christa asked with an umbrella over her head, she must have dug through boxes and boxes in their house to find a single umbrella.

"I am fine…" Ymir said with a soft voice, not wanting her anger to be blown all out at Christa.

Christa stared over at Ymir to only see her shivering rapidly. "I think you need this—" Christa quickly extended her arm to reveal a jacket she had brought for Ymir, seeing Christa already had one on.

Ymir stared down at the jacket; she grunted her teeth in anger and aggravation. "Why are you being nice to a shitty person like me, it's not like you want to help me anyway. You don't even know who I am." Ymir said raising her voice at Christa who was oblivious why Ymir was acting the way she was.

"I know who you are; I know that you have the most awful personality that any person could have. But; I like you for who the person you are and that reason alone." Christa said looking down at the jacket that was getting wet in the rain as she kept extending her arm for Ymir to put it on.

Ymir looked at Christa who was staring down at the jacket she was offering to her. Ymir deeply sighed, taking the jacket out of Christa's extended arm.

"Thanks… I guess I should stop being such an ass like always." The brunette said as she then slipped on the jacket, over her wet clothing she was shivering in.

"It's fine... I see why you are so stressed. It's not your fault, I am the one that is causing you all of this trouble-"

"No. Don't blame it on yourself like you always used to do when there was a problem with one of us. I am the one that won't accept that the old Christa is long gone for now, but I am not seeing that she might come back if you and I just try to make you remember who we used to me, do you get what I am saying? Just because I am an ass to you doesn't mean you are problem. It is me, no one else; me and myself alone. Got it?" Ymir said with a straight face that whole lecture she just gave to her.

Christa looked up at Ymir, having tears strolling down her face. For someone who had been so mean to her could have not such a bad side so quickly; forgiving her for what she had done just like that—Christa was grateful. "I understand…" Christa said whipping a few tears off of her face that were mixed with the pouring rain drops.

Ymir pulled up her sleeve and whipped off Christa's face. "It's okay, no need to cry; I am sorry…" Ymir said with sorrow in her voice for the first time in a while.

Christa broke down at that point, staring at the concrete she started sobbing once Ymir said that so caringly and with sorrow in her tone. Christa pushed herself onto Ymir and cried on her shirt, trying to get some comfort out of her at the least.

Ymir was startled at her actions as red grew across her face, and then slowly rapped her arms around Christa comforting her. "I am sorry… I am sorry…" Ymir kept repeating as she patted her head and brushed her fingers through Christa's hair.

"I think we should head home before we both get sick." Ymir said lifting Christa's head up to see her eyes were swollen from crying. Ymir sighed heavily once more at the sight.

Christa nodded; letting go of Ymir so she wouldn't get on her nerves; until a sudden grip grew on Christa's palm. She looked down to see that her hand was being held by Ymir's grip. Christa blushed heavily and looked away.

"Do you want me to carry you on my back? I think you need it for all I've put you through tonight." Ymir said with apology in her voice and smirked a little down at Christa.

Christa returned a smile up at Ymir and nodded slowly and gently. Ymir bent down to let her on and Christa did so and climbed on her back as Ymir rapped her arms around Christa's legs and Christa rapped her arms around Ymir's neck—burying her head in her shoulder as they started to walk home.

"_Thank you, Ymir."_


End file.
